Wildernesses
Overview Wildernesses are uncontrolled regions on the map. Each Wilderness you conquer increases your resource production rate. The higher the level of the Wilderness, the greater the increase to your resources. However, higher level plots will be more heavily defended by Anthropus. All Wilderness other than plains and swamps will give a % increase of your income once they are captured. The number of Wildernesses you can capture depends upon the level of your fortress. Once your army is large enough, it is advisable to only capture lakes and/or savannas, due to the increased consumption of a larger army. A level 1 Wilderness gives a 5% increase to its resource, and each level after increases by 5% per level, up to 50% for level a 10 Wilderness. All lakes level 5 or higher have a chance to give you a Water Dragon Egg. Higher level lakes increase the odds of obtaining the egg (Rumored). Just make sure to hit same Lake/Hill until you get the egg. I have got Water Dragon Egg from lvl6 Lake and Stone Dragon Egg from lvl7 Hill First raise a Great Dragon to at least level 8 keep and only then obtain all of Dragon Armor pieces. Aerial Combat Upgrade Aerial Combat to Level 1 to unlock other dragons armors. ( I got all 4 pieces of watter dragon when dragon was lvl7) Wilderness Defenses Category:level 11 Category:22000 Category:13000 Category:11000 Category:4100 Category:3000 Category:2100 Category:1000 Category:600 Category:600 Translations design by Mullemannen Quick reference chart: Troops needed for no losses. Attack Guide design by Mullemannen Quick reference chart: Troops needed for no losses. Do NOT MIX dragons and foot soldiers when ATTACKING. (Edit: Anyone can explain to people why not to mix em?) {added by Leticia: It is all about speed and range. Dragons are faster but they have no range and will swoop in and begin the fight first. So unless they are sent in sufficient numbers to be able to overwhelm the defending forces without any help from the foot soldiers, they will take heavy losses in the fight. Finally the LBM with their range get there to clean up the remainder of the forces but not in time to save your magnificent and costly dragons. They will stay back and attack from a distance taking little damage. The 2 fighting styles do not mix well and should not be used in the same wave.} Higher research levels give you even better results Wilderness: Level 1: 60 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 2: 80 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 3: 150 LBM; Met 0; WC 1; Med 0 Level 4: 200 LBM; Met 0; WC 2; Med 0 Level 5: 900 LBM Met 3, WC 3, Med 3 Level 6: 1,400 LBM; Met3; WC4; Med3 Level 7:1,800 LBM; Met 4; WC 5; Med 4 Level 8: 5,000 LBM; Met 5; WC 5;Med 4 Level 9: 9,000 LBM or 8000(WC5 Met6 Med6) Level 10: 35,000 LBM or 29,000 LBM(WC8 Met8 Med8) *Please note that you have researched things like Medicine(Med), Weapons Calibration(WC)'' and '''Metallurgy(Met)' to at least level 3 when attacking a level 4 wilderness & ''level 5 when attacking a level 5 wilderness or above. PLEASE NOTE THAT WEAPONS CALIBRATION DOES NOT MATTER WITH BATTLE DRAGONS. ONLY DRAGONRY, METALLURGY, AND MEDICINE COUNT, BECAUSE BATTLE DRAGONS HAVE NO RANGE...WC INCREASES ATTACK RANGE OF RANGED TROOPS LONGBOWMEN, FIREMIRRORS, FANGTOOTHS Level 1: 1 BD (5med,5met,5dragon) Level 2: 5 BD (5med, 5met, 5dragon) Level 3: 12 BD (7med, 10met, 8dragon) Level 4: 150 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 5: 200 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 6: 5500 BD (met8 med7) or 850 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 7: 6500 BD (met4 med4 dra6) or 1100 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 8: 4300 BD (met8 med8 dra8) Level 9: 11855 BD (met8 med8) / 4000 BD's No losses x 10 targets (met8 med9 dra9) Level 10: 15000 BD (met9 med9 dra9) '''BD attacks: If these' numbers are taking losses then upgrade research!' Troop Requirements (Note: Please do not share data in which troops were lost.) Fangtooths lvl1:2 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 2:4 fangs + 1lbm lvl 3:6 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 4:12 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 5:25 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 6:75 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 7:200 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 8:600 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 9:1200 fangs + 1 lbm lvl 10:3000 fangs + 1 lbm Do NOT post 'yes' or 'no' in the confirmation boxes. If the information is incorrect, fix it. If you can confirm it, post evidence. Do NOT mark it as confirmed without visual proof. ''' As keeping this table neat appears to be more complex than originally thought, it is requested that anyone wishing to add data simply post a screenshot under '''Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures along with all relevant research levels. Required research levels are Metalurgy and Medicine for all troops, then Weapons Calibration for ranged troops and Dragonry for dragons. (Can we get people to test the minimum troop limits for each level Wilderness?) Be sure to notate missing data as a priority. We're striving to get the absolute minimums first, then we can build from there. Thank you!) Can people please stop posting their WC Lvls with attacks of Dragons? Weapon Calibration has no bearing whatsoever on the performance of non-ranged troops like Battle Dragons and Swift Strike Dragons. * Please confirm data. Post confirmation screenshots under Confirmation Screen Captures. ('''''Deletion of Coordinates, City name, User name, General name and picture is permitted and encouraged!) Also please be responsible since there are many players at many age groups use appropriate language It would be great if when a combinaiton is confirmed that the date of the confirmation was also indicated. Images of Anthropus cannibals.jpg|Cannibals stench.jpg|Stench she devils.jpg|She Devils clubbers.jpg|Clubbers hurlers.jpg|Hurlers shredders.jpg|Shredders chieftan.jpg|Chieftan bloods.jpg|Bloods ragers.jpg|Ragers informe.png|WC 2 / Metalurgia 2 - wild 4 (160 Arqueros) ScreenHunter_04 Jul. 10 05.33.gif|Level 7 ant camp|link=Level 7 ant camp fangteeth vs level 10 wilderness.png|not perfect, but REALLY close! Will repost if I figure it out before anyone else. conf.jpg|Level 8 Hills, WC 7, 2600 LBM & 500 AT Troop Requirements Confirmation Screen Captures Delete Identifying Information ''Before ''Posting! Just to be safe.png|WC 9, med 8, Met 9 and dragonry 8 doa2.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attack lvl 5 wilderness doa3.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 6 wilderness doa4.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 7 wilderness doa5.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 8 wilderness doa6.jpg|metalurgy 6 medicine 5 dragonry 8 attackin level 9 wilderness 1 BD = 1 Mountain.jpg|1 Battle Dragon giong to conquer a level 1 Mountain. Met. = 9, Med. = 8, Dra. = 9 egg.jpg|'9 wave attack:' 1st wave= 6400 LBM, 2nd-9th wave=1 spy; egg found in 7th wave; WC5, MED5, MET8 Wld2.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Wld1.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld3.PNG|Level 9 Lake wld4.PNG|Level 9 Savanna Captured.PNG|Metallury, Medicine & Weapons Calibration all at Level 5 ForestL10_8000BD.png|L10 Forest, Met., Med., Drag. L9, Weapon calibration L8, 8000BD. Also lost 12BD on another identical attack same day. L10-20000LBM-MetMed9Cal8.png|L10 hill, Met & Med. 9, Calibration 8. Won many times with 20000 LBM, no losses. lvl 5 wild.JPG|LBM & Mino defeating lvl 5 wild WC:3 Met:1 Med:0 Unbenannt.png|Its sooooo esay lake 7.png|lvl 7 lake with underpowered units but more of em confirmed.png|level 8 savanna Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 8.56.06 PM.png|Proof that 8000 BDs will have losses on a lvl 10 with maxed research and 5 star Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.25.33 PM.png|lvl 9 Hill, 4500 BDs, no losses, maxed research, also worked with 5500 BDs Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 9.59.29 PM.png|Lvl 10 Hill, 8500 BD, 100% Loot, 0 Losses, Max Research 110531.jpg|Lev 9 Wilderness beat with 5750 BD , L5 Met, L5 Drag, L5 Med lost 2 bds.jpg|Lvl 7 lake, 1003 BDs and 2 died :(, I have have Med 7, Metallurgy 6, Dragonry 5 Untitled11.png|Lvl 10 lake, Metalurgy lvl 7, Medicine lvl7 and Dragonry lvl 7 proof of stone d lvl 9.png|this is evidence to show stone dragon can defeat a lvl 7 wild (and lvl 4 anthro) DoA Lv5 Wild 1.jpg|Level 5 Wilderness success (with losses) Low Level Tech 1.jpg|Metallurgy 2, Calibration 1, Medicine 0 Untitled.jpg|lv 10 hills met8 med7 wc8 a.png|1300 Longbow Men win against level 7 hill. Weapons Cal. Level 3 Metalurgy Level 2 and Medicine level 3 doa01.jpg|100BD 850SSD 80AT with 3M/3M/3WC/4D DoA01.jpg|1,000 BD vs Lvl 7. Five star general. Dragonry Lvl. 8, Metallurgy Lvl. 8, Medicine Lvl. 5 Lake 10.jpg|Lake 10 - 13k BD - Met, Med, Dra, Wep 8 hill.jpg|Hill lvl 10 Battle Report.PNG|I know we aren't supposed to post losses, but this one shows information to counter the chart. On a level 10 wilderness, 7000 SSD's and 8000 BD's WILL have losses The chart states they don't as of June 21, 2011, but no dragonry is given. This is with Level 8 Dragonry, either you need 9 for no losses, or the information is incorrect (this isn't the first time this happened, simply the first one I posted. The other battle reports can be posted upon request.) level 10 wild.png|11,373 BDs : Metallurgy 5, Medicine 6, Dragonry 7 lvl9.png|Metalurgy 8, medicine 5, WC 7 dragons of atlantis.png|lake level 7 med1 10k bd lvl 10 wild.PNG|LVL 10 LAKE WITH 10,000 BATTLE DRAGONS LVL 7 WEAPONS CAL, LVL 7 METTURLGY, LVL 7 MEDICINE, LVL 7 DRAGONRY, PERFORMED THIS HUNDREDS OF TIMES LOOKING FOR EGGS AND DRAGON ARMOR Lvl 5 wilderness.jpg|wc-2 ; met-2 ; med-0 WildLVL9.jpg|LVL 9 Mountain Met 5 Med 5 WC 5 13888 LBM losses Please post screenshots of your victorious battle in this gallery. Please make the caption to your image your Metalurgy, Medicine, Weapons Calibration and Dragonry research levels. Please do not post the outcome of battles in which you lost troops. Category:Brats Category:3000 Category:wilderness Category:anthropus camps